


Turnabout's Fair Play

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe may have met his match.





	Turnabout's Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Dirty Talk

                “Come on, baby… yeah, that’s it…” Sideswipe murmured, his optics fixed on Sunstreaker’s aft. Every time his brother moved forward, sliding off Sideswipe’s spike, Sideswipe glimpsed the swollen pleats of Sunstreaker’s valve, the glistening plating of his inner thighs.

                Sunstreaker moved slowly, but with intent. Balanced on his hands and knees, he rocked back and forth, fragging himself on Sideswipe’s spike like a damn metronome. He didn’t swivel his hips or bounce, or do anything fancy like Sideswipe might have. Just rocked, his valve swallowing Sideswipe’s spike to the root over and over again.

                It was unbelievably hot.

                “Keep fragging me,” Sideswipe instructed, although it didn’t appear that Sunstreaker had any intention of stopping. “Fuck… you’re amazing. Look at you… so sexy.”

                Sunstreaker paused, looking back over his shoulder with hooded optics. He very deliberately licked his upper lip and then started back up again with the same pace.

                Sideswipe groaned as if he were dying, fingers flexing on his own hips. He desperately wanted to reach forward and grab his twin’s waist. Hold him still and really plow into him. But this was better. It was like torture and bliss all rolled into one.

                 “Primus… Primus, you’re gonna kill me,” Sideswipe whimpered. “You’re gonna make me come, just like this.”

                “Kind of the idea,” Sunstreaker rumbled, looking forward again.

                “You planning on overloading with me?” Sideswipe asked. “Or maybe before… I could totally tip over while listening to you moan. Frag, _yes_ … I wanna hear you, Sunny. Let me hear you…”

                Sunstreaker paused again, gracefully bending over and resting his chest on the berth. His back arched in a sinuous curve as he started moving again, a soft sound of pleasure trickling up to Sideswipe’s audials at the change in angle.

                “Mmm… no, I think _you’re_ going to come first,” Sunstreaker purred. “I can feel your spike throbbing already.”

                Sideswipe whimpered again. Not fair. Totally not fair. Sunstreaker didn’t usually talk like that, or much at all, during interfacing. It always _did_ something to Sideswipe, tugged on some creaky switch deep inside him and flipped it up into a dazed incoherency.

                “Y-yeah?” Sideswipe moaned, shuttering his optics for a moment. Then he decided he couldn’t look away, and his shutters popped opened just in time to see Sunstreaker reach a hand back and trail it down the back of his own thigh.

                “Yes,” Sunstreaker replied, his fingers coming away wet and shining. Sideswipe’s lips ached at the sight. “You’re going to come in me, Sideswipe. You’re going to overload and then watch your transfluid trickle out of me. Then I’m going to make you lick it up. And you’re going to love it, aren’t you?”

                Yup. Sideswipe was gonna die for certain. Couldn’t really complain about _how_ he was going to go, though.

 

~End


End file.
